Abbie's Bithday present
by TabbieShouldBeCanon
Summary: Tabbie oneshot. I had to write this story after I saw that Tini is going to write a song for Abbie for her birthday. Also, this is not a real Pitch Perfect story, but since both of them met because of Pitch Perfect, I tagged it with that.


It was the 30th day of December and Abbie had to work until 8pm, although it was her birthday. Of course she had to, life sucks.

Also, it was already 1PM and Tini still didn't text her anything.

She wouldn't be surprised if Tini forgot her birthday, she even forgot her own one the day before, but it would still be nice to at least know that she's still alive.

At 2PM Abbie started to worry, so she started texting her.

Abbie [2:00PM]: Cupcake? Are you alright? This is the first day in ages that I didn't wake up to 20 Snaps, I'm worried, please tell me you're okay?

* * *

Meanwhile Tini was at the airport waiting for her plane. She saw her friends messages and felt guilty because she didn't response, but she planned on this surprise for months now and she didn't want to ruin it. When the plane was finally there, she took her seat and took some things out of her carry-on

baggage. One of them was a notebook with some drawings and songs she wrote, which was exactly what she was searching for.

She was going through the whole notebook until she stopped at one page with the heading "Song for Abbie" on it. She read the lines through, deleted some words, added them again, and so on.

She was so nervous because she had no idea how Abbie would react, and the thought of her freaking out because of it scared her.

But there's no going back now, she's going to do this.

When she landed she took a taxi to Abbies home, knowing that there was a key hidden somewhere. She found the key and opened the door, slowly walking in, smiling because she smelled Abbies scent everywhere.

"Hello?" she asked, hoping that she'd be alone.

Nobody was there, perfect.

After she placed her baggage somewhere so Abbie wouldn't see it later, she took out some things and placed each item in a different room.

For example new shampoo in the bathroom, flowers in the living room, drawer organizers in the kitchen and so on.

When she was finished, she entered Abbie's room, smiling when she looked at all the deco and cute little things that made Abbie's room so comfortable.

She sat on the bed and took out her phone, looking at the time.

It was 7:30PM, only 30minutes until Abbie would come home.

She took out her guitar and tuned it, before playing a never heard before song.

That was the point when Tini got really nervous, thinking about if it was a good idea or not, but she couldn't just run away now, especially because her home was about 1000km away from her.

* * *

Abbie finished work and looked at her phone, and to her disappointment there was still no message from Tini. She was walking home, texting Tini again and again, but nope, she didn't get anything back.

She felt sad, especially because she wished to spend her birthday with her, but distance sucks and neither of them could change that, but now she wasn't even texting her.

When she was standing in front of her door though, she felt like something was different. And yes, it was,... where did that cute winter doormat come from?

She slowly entered her house and turned the lights on, seeing small items everywhere.

She was confused, her family was gone and most of her friends as well, so who the hell did that?

She went into every room, finding small surprises in the weirdest places, all of them making her smile bright. Whoever this was, he or she knew what Abbie loved.

When she was about to enter her room though, she heard something from inside and got nervous.

She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh my god" she whispered and basically jumped Tini who sat on Abbie's bed.

"Hello to you too" Tini tried to say, however, that was kinda hard because of the fact that Abbie lied on her, making it hard for her to even breathe.

Abbie lifted herself up and had tears in her eyes, she expected everything but her being here.

"How, I mean what, how did you, and Tini, I was so worried and I thought you forgot and-"

"Do you really think I'd forget your birthday?" Tini grinned, smiling at how cute her friend looked.

"No.. Yes.. Maybe, I don't know, but how did you even get here and, uhm, how did you get in here?" she asked confused, grabbing Tini's hand.

"I got here with something that's named a plane, sweetheart, and you told me where you hide your keys." she said, stroking a hair behind Abbies ear.

"You're insane, thank you so much" Abbie said, not knowing how to thank her enough for being here, hugging her again, this time more gently than before.

"Anything for you, besides, I wanted to sing that song to you in person instead of sending you a file."

Oh right, the song, how could she forget that. And she really wrote it, she wasn't just joking, she wrote a freaking song for her.

"Oh my god Tini you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did, i promised I would. Do you want to hear it or not?" she smiled.

Her smile. Her smile could make Abbie melt.

"Yes please" she smiled back, not realising that she finally gets to hear Tini's voice.

"Alright, here we go." she said, taking her guitar in her hand. After she took a deep breath she starting to play a melody that sounded so beautiful, that it almot made Abbie cry.

And then she started singing.

Her voice was beautiful, totally different from her talking voice, but so beautiful. Abbie felt small tears forming in her eyes, her heart bumping fast, her hands shaking.

Tini sang about how they met, about how Abbie makes her happy and about how she'll never let Abbie go, always protect her.

Abbie couldn't take it anymore and started crying, feeling so loved and lucky.

The song was about to end and Abbie got sad, she wished she could tell Tini how she felt and how much she would wanted to kiss her right now. And that's when she heard the last lines of the song.

"And I know I might be crazy, but that's all because of you, and I know this sounds so cheesy, but I think I fell for you."

She.. She what?

Tini stopped playing and looked up to her, being so scared about what Abbies reaction would be.

"So.. What do you think?" she said, almost whispered, laying her guitar back on the bed.

"Tini" Abbie just whispered, still crying and slowly getting closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"That was, that was so beautiful I don't even know what to say, I just.. Okay." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down."

"Tini I fell for you too. I was falling for you right from that stupid day when I was so sick and you came all the way over here to take care of me." she was still crying, being so happy to have finally said it.

"Really?" Tini asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes, really" she said and slowly closed the space between their faces, finally kissing Tini.

They kissed again, and again, bringing up their hands to each others cheeks and hair until they slowly seperated for air, their forheads still connected.

"..Wow" Tini breathed out.

"Yes.. Wow." Abbie agreed, this was the only thing she could think of right now.

"So.. Does that mean that.."

"I think it does, yeah..."

"Okay.. Abbie?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Do you, you know, want to.. Be my.. my, you know, girlfriend?"

"I would love to be." she said smiling so bright that her cheeks almost started to hurt, kissing Tini again and hugging her tight afterwards.

* * *

"How long do you stay?" Abbie asked, hoping it would be longer than just one day.

"As long as you want, I didn't book my flight home yet.. Because, you know, I didn't know what your reaction was going to be. However, i have to go to work in five days, so I can't stay longer than that."

"Really? Okay. Then stay here until then please." she was so happy, finally being able to spend more than just one day with her, now, girlfriend.

"With pleasure" she responsed, receiving a kiss on her cheek from Abbie.

"Sooo... did you plan on doing anything for the rest of the day? I mean, it's still your birthday" Tini asked, getting more comfortable on Abbies bed, because they were still sitting on the edge almost falling off.

"Actually, I would just love to order pizza and watch movies with you." she said, also crawling more onto her bed.

"Oh I'd really love that." she smiled.

"Okay, let me get comfortable, I'll be right back." Abbie almost shrieked because of excitement and ran into the bathroom to change her clothes.

When she came out she was wearing a cute christmas jumper with even cuter christmas socks and jumped on the bed next to Tini.

Tini just looked at her almost laughing because she was so adorable.

"What?" Abbie asked her, seeing that Tini was staring at her with loving eyes, not even blinking.

"I finally found my Chloe." Tini said, tears almost forming in her eyes.

Abbie just smiled back at her, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"And I found my Beca." she said, lowering herself to kiss Tini.

They spent the rest of the night watching Anna movies, laughing, crying, fangirling and cuddling, until they fell asleep in each others warm arms, feeling happy like never before.

* * *

I'm sorry if the spacing is totally messed up, but it's so hard because it doesn't show you how to do it. And I'm also sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker haha!

I hope you enjoyed this little story, I had to write one when I found out that Tini is going to write a song for Abbie on her birthday.


End file.
